


The-Boy-Who

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Those annoying Boy-Who statements.





	The-Boy-Who

He was the Boy-Who-Lived.  
He was the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort.  
He was the Boy-Who-Wanted-to-be-Normal.  
He was the Boy-Whom-Everyone-Loved.  
He was the Boy-Whom-Everyone-Wanted-to-Be.  
He was the Boy-Who-Used-To-Live-Under-the-Stairs.  
He was the Boy-Who-Didn’t-Understand-Girls.  
He is the Man-Who-Still-Doesn’t-Understand-Girls.  
He is the Man-Whom-Everyone-Now-Ignores.  
He is the Man-That-Is-Never-Going-to-be-Normal.  
He is the Man-That-Lived-to-be-Draco-Malfoy’s-Bitch.  
He is Harry Potter.


End file.
